Luna
by Vitto-H
Summary: Bien dice el dicho: "Por algo pasan las cosas" , ella no era la indicada para mi... pero mi astro protector cruzo ante mi una persona maravillosa .:Oneshot:.


**¡Hi! :**

**Espero disfruten en leer esta historia ,asi como yo disfrute en escribirla**

**Esta historia es de mi completa autoria Derechos reservados ™ ©**

**Naruto no me pertenece es del genio del anime Masashi Kishimoto™ ©**

* * *

.

*** Luna ***

.

_Para mi astro inspirador :)_

.

Estaba hecho trizas hasta más no poder, simplemente estaba demasiado cansado para fijarse en pequeñeces. Aventó sus cosas a cualquier parte de su habitación y se limito a recostarse en su cama, había sido un día demasiado agotador y solo quería dormir un poco, no por nada la escuela era demasiado toxica para él. Una luz se coló por la ventana haciendo que se levantase. Se levantó y se asomo por el balcón de su departamento para poder mirar la inmensidad de la noche, suspiro resignado.

- Me siento solo dattebayo, mamá… papá, estoy demasiado solo… no tengo nadie a mi lado, tengo amigos pero nada quita ese vacío que siento por dentro, como quisiera que estuvieran aquí, a mi lado.- una cálida brisa sacudió sus rubios cabellos, mientras él se limitaba a cerrar los ojos para disfrutar cada caricia del fresco aire que erizaba su piel.- Pero no se preocupen por mí, estaré bien….- sonrió a la Luna que le emitía un cálido rayo para reconfortarlo.- Gracias, yo creo que tu eres una gran amiga, estas ahí escuchado mis tonterías cada noche, creo que la soledad no ayuda mucho jejeje, hasta con cosas inanimadas empiezo hablar dattebayo. Buenas noches, Mamá, Papá… Luna.

Se metió a su casa y cerro el ventanal para tomar una ducha; cada gota de agua le reconfortaba, esa sensación de tranquilidad y relajación se apodero de él, cada gota limpiaba el día tan casado que había tenido, disipando su mente de la soledad que lo atormentaba. Cuando su baño finalizo seco su rubia cabellera y salió del baño para buscar su ropa, una suave ventisca refresco su torso desnudo, acariciando cada poro de su piel, como si aquellas pequeñas oleadas conociesen los lugares que necesitaban estar relajados, sin poderlo evitar suspiro: para muchos seria una actitud poco masculina, pero la vida le había enseñado a disfrutar cada momento por más pequeño e insignificante que este fuera. Sin quererlo ni notarlo, se encontraba soñando despierto como siempre, se sobresalto por un ruido de la calle volviendo a su triste realidad, se sentía como un loco imaginando y soñando cosas realmente fantasiosas. Observo la ventana que continuaba aun abierta.

Una luz cálida caía sobre él mientras dirigía su mirada a aquel astro plateado que lo cuidaba cada noche, que lo iluminaba en las noches oscuras mientras se desvelaba, que era su fiel compañía en aquellos momentos fríos y oscuros cuando se había sentido triste reconfortándolo con un baño tenue de su suave luz. Se recargo sobre el marco de la ventana mientras la seguía observando, su cuerpo estaba cansado, pero su ser tenía la necesidad de quedarse ahí simplemente a contemplar. Una pequeña brisa se filtraba por sus cabellos dándole esa sensación de paz que tanto deseaba sentir.

Cerro la ventana dirigiéndole una sonrisa a la noche oscura, recostándose en su cama para al fin descansar, acomodó su cabeza en la almohada para entregar su mente y cuerpo a los brazos de Morfeo.

**()()()()()()()**

Caminaba como siempre ante el inevitable hecho de ir a la escuela, que se le podía hacer: el tenía un sueño, si tenía que matarse a estudiar y dejar a un lado la vida social para conseguirlo, bien valdría la pena. Sonrió hacia la nada para empezar su nuevo día, tenía la firme esperanza de verla; aquella amiga con la que años había convivido y que le robo el corazón; con sus actos y palabras él se enamoro, seguro de que ella le correspondía. Así que esperaría al final del día para poder acercarse y así armarse de valor para decirle todo lo que sentía, nada impediría que al final de este día Sakura Haruno fuese su novia. ¡Qué iluso pudo ser!

Entro a su salón de clases y espero a que terminara el día escolar, para poder verla. Sakura Haruno era una joven de tez blanca como la nieve, ojos jade y un increíble cabello rosa, en ella había encontrado lo que un hombre sueña de una mujer: decidida, implacable, afectuosa, inteligente, audaz… en fin, mil características que lo mantenían hechizado con su simple presencia. Desde que la vio, quedo prendido de los ojos vedes que lo hipnotizaban, comenzó la charla y una amistad que años duro, había conocido una personalidad tan distinta que los demás veían, conocía a Sakura en su lado más humano, no había secretos entre ambos; sin embargo el rumor de que ellos eran novios creció y la relación se distancio, como todo caballero se encargo de "desmentirlos" con la simple frase de _"solo somos amigos" _para no incomodar mas a su pelirrosa amiga.

Sin embargo, después de haberlo estado meditando, meses, días, semanas había llegado el día en que al fin le declararía su sincero amor a la ojijade, tenía la esperanza de que ese día que dejaría de ser simplemente "el mejor amigo" para ser algo mas cercano. Se hizo sonar el añorado timbre de salida, recogió sus cosas lo más rápido que pudo y salió disparado en busca de su amiga; la espero varios minutos fuera de su aula para acompañarla como cada día a su casa, pero no aparecía… veía a sus compañeras de clase salir charlando entre ellos, pero ni un rastro de la ojijade. Resignado, se dirigió a su casa, quizás otro día se le hiciese decirle lo que sentía. La noche estaba entrando cuando decidió tomar su atajo por el parque, que mejor que curar ese sentimiento de incertidumbre que dar una vuelta por el parque… ojala no lo hubiese hecho, los arboles murmuraban aquel acontecimiento: de cómo el corazón del chico rubio se hacía añicos.

Después de observar a la gente pasar, su mirada se fue a posar en aquellas siluetas bajo el cerezo más grande del lugar: ahí estaba la joven dueña de sus pensamientos y sueños, pero enfrente de ella estaba un joven de cabellos azabaches que tenia pegada a la chica hacia su cuerpo rodeando su cintura con sus brazos, extrañamente ella le sonreía mientras él la apegaba para fundirse en un cálido beso. Naruto Uzumaki ahogo sus palabras conteniendo la respiración, mientras observaba como su dos mejores amigos se besaban, porque aquel sujeto que se besaba con "su mejor amiga" era nada más que Sasuke Uchiha, uno de sus pocos amigos de la infancia que aún conservaba.

Desvió la mirada y lentamente, sin hacer el menor ruido, se encamino lejos de ahí; las lágrimas estaban latientes en sus ojos azules, querían escaparse y recorrer aquella piel blanca de su portador, mientras cada vez apresuraba el paso. Cada zancada que sus pies daba era por cada recuerdo y cada lagrima lo que ahora sufría, llegó a una banca del infinito parque, no porque fuera enorme… sino que él en estos momentos se sentía tan pequeñito perdido en la inmensidad; respiro profundamente para quitar ese nudo en la garganta, busco su reproductor de música y lo puso en lo más alto, simplemente quería no pensar en lo visto.

- _Esto solo me pasa a mi dattebayo_.- se dijo para sí.- _Al parecer mi destino es estar solo…_

Se levantó de su asiento y corrió hasta su casa, sus lágrimas salían de su cautiverio mientras se esparcían en su fino rostro, al compás de aquella canción que la hacía recordarla, cada nota era una lágrima que el daba por su herido corazón. Entre empujones y miradas de la gente se abría paso a su destino, llego a su casa abriendo la puerta con velocidad y la cerro con brutalidad, lo que una noche anterior había hecho, solo que esta era por desesperación ;corrió a su alcoba para gritar todo lo que se había callado desde que lo vio… gritó hasta que su pecho no le dio más oxigeno para gritar: aquella rabia que tenia, aquella tristeza, aquel mal momento que había oscurecido su día sin remedio … grito hasta que no pudo más.

Se sentía tan estúpido gritando y llorando de aquella manera, siempre había criticado a los hombres que lloraban o se rendían sin haber luchado antes, pero en esta batalla no había nada que ganar y todo que perder, aquellos que consideraba cobardes o "poco hombres" era lo que estaba demostrando ser… estaba llorando sin haber hecho nada por conquistar a la mujer que quería, como juzgo a sus compañeros que dejaron a un lado sus sentimientos para dejar ir a la persona querida con otro, ahora él era el "poco hombre" "el cobarde", quizás él no sabía lo que decía porque jamás se había enamorado , no sabía lo que era entregar el corazón a alguien y tener esperanzas de un futuro juntos o de un final feliz; ahora lloraba por una persona que jamás la quiso más que como "su mejor amigo" y el estúpidamente había entendido mal el mensaje, no sabía que sentir: ¿si rabia o alegría por sus amigos?, ellos no tenían la culpa que él se hubiese enamorado de su mejor amiga.

Se levanto de su cama y se limpio las lágrimas sentándose frente al espejo que este tenía:

- Uzumaki Naruto.- dijo en voz alta frente al espejo.- ¡No más lagrimas!, eres una persona fuerte, no has dependido del amor de otra persona y esta vez no será la excepción, tú fuiste el que se confundió … ni modos. Hay que mirar para adelante.- suspiro mientras se miraba la cara larga en el espejo.- Encontrare a alguien que me quiera como soy, que si vea que puedo ser más que una amigo, que vea que hay algo más que risas y tonterías, que vea….

Su voz se corto, ese nudo se volvía a formar… no podía ni autoconvencerse, le dolía hasta el fondo de su ser que no fuera él el que se estuviera besando con la ojijade. Se cambio de ropa sin el menor ánimo, se tiro a la cama con todas las ideas en su mente;

- _"Si se lo hubiera dicho hoy, quizás me hubiera rechazado y hubiese quedado como un tonto".-_ se decía mentalmente.- _"Si se lo hubiese dicho antes ", tal vez me hubiera dicho que si". "Tal vez si no me hubiera peleado con ella antes, el no estaría con ella".- _En fin, pensamientos absurdos que en su mente recorría.

Cerró los ojos para poder conciliar el sueño, cuando una luz ilumino su cuarto; los abrió rápidamente y se asomo a la ventana a ver qué desconsiderado acababa de prender una luz cerca de su balcón.

- ¡Aah eres tú dattebayo!.- dijo el rubio con la mirada al cielo.- ¿Sabes? Después de todo creo que si eres la única que me va a acompañar el resto de mi vida.- cualquiera que lo viese diría que estaba loco por hablar con ese astro lumínico, que dijese lo que dijese ,en su vida le iba a responder., pero él así era feliz, sabiendo que ella era la única que lo escuchaba.- Hoy vi a Sakura-chan besarse con el teme de Sasuke, no tengo idea del porque no me dijeron nada, pensé que era su mejor amigo pero veo que no.- suspiro mientras tragaba su rencor; la soledad que había sentido siempre, era acompañada por su fiel compañera nocturna.- Creo que es momento de cambiar la pagina, pero no podre olvidar tan fácil lo que estoy sintiendo, me han roto el corazón y me duele demasiado, el sentimiento es demasiado grande para mi, fui un tonto al no saber elegir a la persona indicada para mi.- le sonrió, sin duda alguna era una buena oyente.- Bueno, nos vemos otra noche, iré a descansar. Buenas noches dattebayo.- corrió las cortinas para que la luz la dejase descansar, dejando un hilo por el que se emitía aunque sea un pequeño rayo de su amiga y entrego sus pensamientos a Morfeo.

**()()()()**

Nunca había sentido tanto odio por ir a la escuela, no termino su tarea por estar con esos absurdos pensamientos recorriendo su mente… bien, aunque eso no hubiese pasado… tampoco hubiera terminado su tarea; estaba confiado de terminarlo en el salón pidiéndoselo a uno de sus amigos. Camino hasta la escuela con la mente en otra parte, hasta que se la topo.

-¡Ohayo Naruto!.- dijo alegre la pelirrosada, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.- ¿Te sientes bien? Te veo algo desanimado, no estás gritando como siempre.

- No tengo nada.- dijo secamente el rubio.- Dime. ¿Hay algo nuevo que deba saber?

- Nada en especial.- dijo sonriéndole.- Lo de siempre, me aburre la escuela ¿y tú?

- Si me disculpas tengo que terminar la tarea.- dicho esto se alejo dejando a su amiga bastante desconcertada ante su actitud.- _"¿Como no me lo dijo?, era la oportunidad para decirme y se limito a no decir nada sobre él"_

Caminó hasta su salón y se sentó a distraer su mente durante todo el infernal día, sería difícil pero no se permitirá perder sus clases solo por ella. Cuando el timbre de salida se hizo presente se alegró, por primera vez se sentía feliz en ese día. Miro hacia la ventana mientras se despedía de sus amigos y miro a la feliz parejita: Ella y el teme caminaban agarraditos de la mano, irradiando amor y felicidad a su paso. Algo triste para el espectador.

Salió de prisa del salón al ver que ellos habían avanzado un buen tramo, escuchó a sus amigos hablarle y los ignoro, hizo caso omiso a todo lo que pudiese distraerlo de su dolor; ellos no tenían nada que ver y eran ajenos ante lo sucedido, pero necesitaba fervientemente estar solo.

Inevitablemente llego hasta al parque, sus pies no le respondían y al parecer, de nuevo tendría su terapia lagrimal, aspiraba aire cada vez más para evitar el llanto y su mirada estaba perdida en un punto de la nada; llego hasta un árbol y se sentó. Oculto su rostro entre sus piernas ante los mirones, teniendo como barrera sus manos que abrazaban sus piernas, mientras ocultaba su tristeza ante el mundo. Lentamente quedo recostado en el césped del parque, sus cosas permanecían su lado sin embargo, corría el riesgo de que alguien la agrediera a plena noche y más estando solo. Una luz bañaba su cuerpo recostado en el campo, su cuerpo se había quedado bocarriba y con sus manos cubriéndoles sus ojos azules, ya no le importaba lo que dijeran al verlo acostado como vago, solo quería ahogar ese dolor tan insoportable.

- ¿Por qué?.- murmuraba suavemente sin salir de su posición actual.- ¿Por qué la primera vez que entrego mi corazón a alguien, termina roto?

- Porque, quizás, no has encontrado a la indicada.- le dio una vocecita dulce cercana a su rostro

Abrió los ojos de sorpresa y quito sus manos para ver quién era la dueña de esa voz. Apenas retiro sus manos unos ojos le devolvían la mirada, eran cálidos y reconfortantes, lo miraban con compresión… eran unos ojos bellísimos, color plata. Ella estaba encima de él para tener sus rostros juntos y verlo con claridad

- Pe- perdona.- dijo la joven sin apartar la vista de Naruto, mientras sus mejillas se coloreaban de un color carmín.- Te vi tirado, me preocupe y quise comprobar que estuvieras respirando… al mo- momento escuche lo que decías.- al decir esto se aparto de encima de su cuerpo para que se pudiera incorporar

- No te preocupes.- murmuro el rubio suavemente.- Estoy bien, gracias.

- Di- disculpa, no quisiera ser in- indiscreta.- dijo la joven empezando a jugar con sus dedos, para después devolverle la mirada.- pero ¿Te encuentras bien? Tienes los ojos cansados y pareces haber llorado días

- Estoy bien dattebayo.- dijo intentando mostrar una sonrisa.- Es solo cansancio, nada más

- Como digas.- dijo la joven de piel blanca, había entendido que el joven no quería decirle lo que le sucedía y comprendía perfectamente, confiar en una extraña no era bueno.- Pero recuerda que nadie merece hacerte sentir así.- dijo mostrándole una sonrisa tímida entre sus mejillas coloreadas.- Aunque sea tu novia…

-¡No! ¡No tengo novia dattebayo!.- dijo entre risas nerviosas, para después sumirse al recuerdo… era raro pero había algo en ella que le hacía confiar.- Yo fui el estúpido que se enamoro de ella, pero no fui correspondido… ni modos, así es la vida.

- Exacto.- murmuro la ojiblanca.- Pe- pero no quiere decir que na- nadie te pueda querer, como dije, no has encontrado la indicada. Ella ahora esta buscándote pero sigue sin encontrarte… la persona que valore el buen corazón que tienes.- dijo mostrándole una sonrisa ligera para reconfortarlo.

No pudo evitar sonrojarse, nadie le había hablando de esa manera, quizás se mostrara nerviosa o algo tímida, pero las palabras que le decía era como si lo conociese de toda la vida, como si supiera lo que necesitaba para estar bien.

- Arigato. - dijo mostrando una sonrisa sincera.- Eres muy linda y amable

- No agradezcas.- dijo mirando al cielo mientras sus mejillas se coloreaban.- Solo quise ser sincera.

- Es muy bella ¿verdad?.- soltó el joven de cabellos rubios, después de un silencio breve y al notar que ambos miraban al cielo.

-¿Perdón?.- dijo la muchacha devolviéndole la mirada.

- Que la Luna es muy bella.- respondió sin apartar la vista del cielo.- Me causa gran tranquilidad y evita que me sienta tan solo.

- Es cierto.- dijo coincidiendo.- E –es una gran compañera y fiel amiga. Igual me ha acompañado en momentos tan difíciles, siento una gran calma al verla.- era la primera vez que su voz no se cortaban por los nervios, quizás por la sinceridad y el sentimiento de sus palabras.

-…

- De hecho.- prosiguió la ojiblanca.- E-estaba caminando en el parque y vi esta zona más iluminada, me acerque para no andar en lo más oscuro y curiosamente tú e- estabas bajo la luz de la Luna, p- por eso me acerque a ver cómo te encontrabas; p-pensé que te había pasado algo grave.- dijo empezando a jugar sus dedos con cierta timidez.

- Lo que son las cosas….- dijo devolviéndole la mirada y regalándole una de sus mejores sonrisas, miro la hora tan tarde que era.- ¡Por Kami! Ya es tarde dattebayo… ¿Te puedo acompañar a tu casa?... es que es algo tarde para que una persona tan linda como tu ande sola a altas horas de la noche.

-N-no t-te – p-preocupes.- dijo con la cara roja de la vergüenza.- P-puedo i-irme…

-¡ Ni lo digas!.- dijo emocionado.- Te acompaño hasta la puerta de tu casa, solo para asegurarme que llegues con bien, además es el pago por la atención que tuviste conmigo … ¡no aceptare un no, dattebayo!.- dijo agarrando la mano de la joven para levantarla del césped.- Prometo irme después… en serio.

- E- está bien.- contesto con nerviosismo la joven, sabía que no era bueno hablar con extraños y mucho menos mostrarles donde vives, pero había algo en el que le hacía sentir tan tranquila y confiada.

Se levantaron del césped y se dirigieron a casa de la chica de ojos platas, ahí se entero que era estudiante de medicina, que tenían la misma edad y que le faltaban algunos años para graduarse; no era muy platicadora pero logro sacarle algunas cosas y viceversa. Sintió como un sentimiento extraño comenzó a correrle en su interior, jamás había sentido algo igual, esa joven de verdad que era especial.

- A- aquí vivo.- dijo de pronto llegando a una enorme casa.- E- en verdad te agradezco que me hayas acompañado. G-gracias por todo.- dijo esbozando una sonrisa.

- ¡De nada!.- dijo el joven.- Era lo mínimo que podía hacer, después de tus atenciones hacia mí. ¡Hasta luego, dattebayo!.- dispuso a retirarse cuando algo se le cruzo por la mente…

-¡Espera!.- grito el rubio antes de que la joven entrara a su casa.- ¡No me dijiste tu nombre!.

- Soy Hinata Hyuga.- dijo con una sonrisa tímida.- ¿C-cuál es el tuyo?

- ¡Yo soy Naruto Uzumaki!.- dijo mostrando una sonrisa enorme

- Fue un placer.- dijo con un gesto de despedida, mientras mostraba una sonrisa encantadora y se encaminaba a su hogar.

- Espero volverte a ver.- dijo alejándose sin dejar de sonreír.

Vio como aquella joven entraba a su casa para devolverle el gesto. Mientras la sonrisa permanecía en su rostro fijamente, su mirada se perdía en aquella puerta y su mente recordaba sus ojos plateados; esa actitud tan cálida y reconfortante, así como sus ojos, le hacían recordar a alguien especial. Dirigió su mirada al cielo y suspiro.

- Gracias Luna.- dijo sonriéndole.- Gracias por ponerla en mi camino.

Se dio la vuelta encaminándose a su casa. Tal vez no le pidió su número telefónico, ni su correo; pero estaba seguro de volver a verla y más teniendo a una cuidadora tan especial. Definitivamente Hinata Hyuga era una enviada de la Luna.

.

.

* * *

_Hola a todas! Hace mucho que no actualizo y que mejor que terminar el año con mi primer Naruhina! Espero les haya gustado. Dejen sus criticas, comentarios, amenazas o sugerencias ... me hacen ser mejor escritora! Les mando un saludo desde Yucatan (:_

_Un review= Una escritora feliz._

_Sugerencias = Una buena escritora_

**_Vitto- H_**


End file.
